


Full of Suprises

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Today was truly a surprising day.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Full of Suprises

Today was truly a surprising day.  
  
When they had first started this love affair of sorts, the fist fighter had always insisted on pushing Saitou off whenever the height of the cop’s climax was near. But maybe it was because it was cold outside, and the year’s first dusting of snow made Japan look like a wonderland, but Sanosuke didn’t push him away this time around.   
  
“Jime-!” Releasing a broken whimper, Sagara’s nails raked down Saitou’s back to surely leave behind marks before his arms wrapped around the cop’s torso. Not quite expecting the hug of sorts, Saitou’s hips stuttered momentarily before picking up speed again. Now wasn’t the time to stop when his lover was obviously close.   
  
Distracted by the sight of the pale expanse of Sanosuke’s skin that was graced by an arrangement of faint scars, Saitou bent down to better pin his moaning lover in his hold and started nipping at the flesh. It would surely be visible in the morning when Sanosuke went out, but luckily he was too far gone that there would be no complaining about it at least for tonight.   
  
The next pleasant surprise came with the younger male’s legs wrapping around his waist at the very moment that typically the cop would be expected to be pushed away. So there was definitely now no way Saitou was going to reject this silently given permission. Pressing a kiss to one of the last marks he’d made, he quickened speed once more and with a few added, well-aimed thrusts, he finally spilled his seed.   
  
Breathless and really feeling the pleasurable haze that came with an orgasm, the cop had to pause for a second to catch his breath before he could tend to his lover and ensure he orgasmed as well. But it seemed his own climax had pushed the ahou over the edge considering how the tightening around his length was one of the few warnings Saitou received before Sanosuke came completely undone underneath him and utterly _wailed_ , tossing his head back and arching perfectly as he came.   
  
Trembling horribly, the male blindly searched out for Saitou as if hugging him already wasn’t enough. Luckily for the fist fighter, Hajime read the mood and settled down so his length fully rested inside the other and wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's form. Soft kisses on his throat soon followed, bringing about a sense of calm in the middle of the eye of the storm.   
  
“J..Jime…” Sanosuke uttered again, though this time softer and more breathless as he wormed his way somehow closer, tucking his face against the crook of Saitou’s neck. Nothing more was said or done. Only the quiet sounds of their breathing could be registered, and eventually a soft snore from Sanosuke could be heard.   
  
Content for now to stay like this but also not wanting to rest against Sanosuke forever and cause them both discomfort, Saitou eased them both on their sides while still managing to stay inside that heat.   
  
“Sleep well, ahou.” A soft whispered comment before a well placed kiss was pressed against the sleeping male’s temple. He could always ask in the morning what changed Sagara’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at coming up with story summaries, haha...But I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
